Transparent
by LuvEdwardC
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob had never opened the door and smelt Alice? What if Alice saw Bella and stopped Edward on her own? What if Edward and Bella never saw each other again? Before Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Jacob had never opened the door and smelt Alice? What if Alice saw Bella and stopped Edward on her own? What if Edward and Bella never saw each other again[Before Eclipse

The Italics are directly from _New Moon. _I know it's mostly from _New Moon_ but I didn't want to write much unless I knew people would read it, so review and there will be more. I don't own anything. All credit goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!!

_"It didn't take Jake long. The roar of my truck's engine broke the silence before I expected it. He helped me up from the couch without speaking, keeping his arm around my shoulder when the cold air outside made me shiver. He took the drivers seat without asking, and then pulled me next to his side to keep his arm tight around me. I leaned my head against his chest._

_'How will you get home?' I asked. _

_'I'm not going home. We still haven't caught the bloodsucker, remember?'_

_My next shudder had nothing to do with cold. _

_It was a quiet ride after that. The cold air had woken me up. My mind was alert, and it was working very hard and very fast. _

_What if? What was the right thing to do? _

_I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob now-I cringed away from the idea of even trying to imagine that. Somehow, he'd become essential to my survival. But to leave things the way they were. . . was that cruel, as Mike as accused? _

_I remembered with that Jacob were my brother. I realized now that all I really wanted was a claim on him. If didn't feel brotherly when he held me like this. If just felt nice-warm and comforting and familiar. Safe. Jacob was a safe harbor. _

_I could stake a claim. I had that much within my power. _

_I'd have to tell him everything, I knew that. It was the only way to be fair. I'd have to explain it right, so that he'd know I wasn't settling that he was much too good for me. He already know I was broken, that part wouldn't surprise him, but he'd need to know the extent of it. I'd even have to admit that I was crazy-explain about the voices I heard. He'd need to know everything before he made a decision. _

_But, even as I recognized that necessity, I knew he would take me in spite of it all. He wouldn't even pause to think it through. _

_I would have to commit to this-commit as much of me as there was left, every one of the broken pieces. It was the only way to be fair to him. Would I? Could I? _

_Would it be so wrong to try to make Jacob happy? Even if the love I felt for him was no more than a weak echo of what I was capable of, evil if my heart was far away, wandering and grieving after my fickle Romeo, would if be so very wrong?_

_Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now. _

_He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again._

_I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. 'Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing-and that's something no one wants to hear.' He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear._

_My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat._

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he may be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all._

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

_If I turned my face to the side-if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder . . . I knew without a doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. _

_But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? _

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head._

_And then, clear as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear. _

_'Be happy,' he told me. _

_I froze"_ for a moment, and obeyed his lovely voice. I turned my head to the side and gently pressed my lips to Jake's warm skin.

I felt him stiffen slightly where our bodies were touching. He lifted his cheek from the top of my head and I looked up into his dark eyes.

"Bella. . ." he said softly. I felt his hot breath against my cheek as I saw him lean in towards me. "Do you feel the same way I do?" I couldn't say or do anything. I love Jake, but I'm not sure if I love him in that same way. Jacob took my silent stare as a yes and closed the distance between his mouth and mine as if he was afraid that I would change my mind, which was very possible.

But I didn't. His kiss was very different from Edwards. I could feel his desire for more, but also that he didn't want to push me farther than I could take. Jake has always known exactly what I needed. Maybe it's time I try to pay him back for putting up with me.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Jakes neck. He pulled my body closer to his own as his warm, soft mouth, so different from what I was used to, moved against me own. Kissing Jacob was so different from kissing Edward; there were no boundaries, no worry about him hurting me with the simplest touch. It was odd, yet comforting at the same time.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! But guys, don't just add the story to alert, actually review the story, it makes me want to write much more than add alerts do. I don't own anything, please don't sue me. : Sorry its short, but this was a good place to stop. So, enjoy the story and review lots!

Alice PoV

I couldn't mistake the horrendous roar of Bella's truck. The moment I heard it, I didn't know what to think. Had Charlie started to use it? The engine cut, and I waited to see what would happen next, who would come into the house. I began to worry when the moments passed and nothing happened. Maybe I had been too hopeful and it was not Bella's truck at all, just my imagination playing tricks on me out of my desperation.

When I could not take it anymore I peeked out of a window, making sure no one would see me in the house. It was Bella's truck, and there were two people in it, kissing. If my heart had been beating, I could have sworn that it stopped. Not only was Bella still alive, but she was kissing someone else, someone who was not Edward.

After a moment, I realized who it must have been. I could see his short, dark hair, and deep russet colored skin, meaning he must be a Quileute. Jacob Black. I knew Edward's plan was for her to move on, but _why_ did she have to move on to him, of all people.

Then, all thoughts of who she was with were gone. She was alive, that is all that matters. Relief rushed through me and I breathed easier. She had not done anything stupid, she was not going to put Charlie through that, but then, what had my vision been of?

Just then the world around me disappeared, and I saw Edward in Volterra, doing a myriad of different things, things that would get him killed by the Volturi. Killing humans, lifting cars, standing in the sun, announcing what he is.

I was suddenly furious and immensely worried; I pulled out my phone and called Rosalie.

"Yes, Alice?" She asked, sounding bored and annoyed.

"Rose, have you spoken to Edward recently?" I tried to be polite, but it was hard, she could be so infuriating.

"Not sense I told him his little human committed suicide, why?" Again, sounding bored.

"Rosalie! Do you realize what you have done? Edward is in Volterra trying to _kill himself_. And Bella is not dead, I do not know what I saw, but I am in Forks and she is alive and happy. _Why_ on Earth did you feel the need to tell him that in the first place? Have you no common sense?" I was not going to try to be polite anymore, I was even more upset because she did not see and did not care about what she had done.

"He will not go through with it, she is just a human, and if she is still alive, just call him and tell him. Problem solved. Goodbye, Alice." And with that she hung up on me.

I let out a small growl and tried to call Edward. One, two, three, four rings. A robotic female voice asked me to leave a message at the tone, and I hung up. He did not answer his phone. Edward _always_ answers. Something must be wrong; my last vision must be coming true.

I ran out of the back door and to Carlisle's car just in time to see Bella and Jacob walking into the house. They hadn't even notice the foreign car on the street. I revved the engine and sped to the nearest air port.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, it's short, but hey! It's an update, so be happy enjoy and review!

Bella PoV

When I finally pulled away we were both breathing heavily. He crushed me to him and kissed the top of my head. His skin was warm against my cheek; I couldn't help but constantly note the difference between the werewolf I was with and the vampire I wish I was with. I felt a twinge of guilt when I thought that but also knew that Edward wasn't coming back, he doesn't love me, and he doesn't want me. But Jake does, and he's here and real and I can make him happy. And that should make me happy. It's time to turn over a new leave, to start again with someone new, and pretend the past year didn't happen at all.

I looked up when I began to feel that he was watching me, he asked quietly, "Do you want to go inside?" I nodded and he opened the door only to slam it closed again, cursing under his breath, after a cold rush of air entered the car.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered, fear coloring my tone as he jammed the keys back into the ignition.

"Blood sucker, close, I can smell it damn it!" His voice was stony and his eyes dark, the softness from the tender moment that had just passed was completely gone in the matter of seconds. "There's a different scent. One that's not the red head is near."

"What do you mean there's a different scent, one other than Victoria's?" I couldn't grasp onto what he was saying.

"That's exactly what I mean," he growled, taking a sharp turn much to fast for my poor truck to take.

"Where are you taking me? Turn back! If there's a vampire around it's going to catch my scent and go to my house, and Charlie will be there. Go back, now." I demanded.

"No, that's where the scent was strongest; I'm not going to put you in any danger. I'll tell the pack, someone will patrol the house. Billy will call Charlie at work; tell him to come down to La Push after work for a while. We'll make dinner, and we can tell him you're going to stay with Emily." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Not only because he was telling me what to do, but because his plan was good, something that would work.

The rest of the drive was made in silence. Dark was setting in and the walls of forest on either side of the road rushed by in a dark, green tinted blur. Despite everything that was happening, I felt my lip twitch up into a small smile when I realized I didn't have to worry about my driver turning us into a pretzel around a tree anymore. The small bit of laughter was gone when we pulled up in front of Jacob's small house and he dragged me out of the cab and up the front porch.

He roughly pushed the door open and it banged loudly against the wall. Billy's voice called from somewhere inside the house asking what was going on. Jake set me down on a chair in the tiny kitchen and rushed to explain what had happened to his father.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go call the others! And it would probably be a good idea to have Emily come over too." Billy ordered in his deep husky voice. Jake nodded stiffly, his hands already shaking and sprinted out the door slamming it shut again.

I sighed and looked nervously around the petite house that I knew as well as my own. Billy wheeled himself over and gently placed a comforting hand on my arm that was rested on the table. I met his eyes, they were old and wise, but still shoed a little twinkle of life and energy.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. The boys know what to do to keep you safe." He promised.

I shook my head and said softly, "It's not me that I'm worried about."

Now push that little purple-ish button and review! (I won't update until I get over 15 reviews!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for how long this has taken but I've been swamp with school work and family business and a myriad of other annoying tasks and only now found the time to update. I was writing and I saw that I made a major mistake! At the end of the second chapter I had Alice see Jake and Bella walking up the drive, but in the third chapter Bella and Jacob go to La Push instead! I'm not sure if anyone else caught this but I apologize for being so careless. As to not change the course of the story I would appreciate it if everyone could use their imaginations and pretend that Alice didn't see Bella and Jake walking, but instead still in the car not paying attention to their surroundings outside of the truck. Again, sorry for the carelessness, it won't happen again and sorry for the delayed update. Please review if you want a fast update, I really need the encouragement. Now, on with the story!

Bella PoV

_I shook my head and said softly, "It's not me that I'm worried about." _

"Silly Bella, the boys know the forest and their trade better than the backs of their own hands. And Jacob said there was only one new scent, the pack can easily handle one more blood sucker." Billy said in his rough voice.

There was a soft knock on the door and Emily peeked her scarred face in the slightly opened door, "Hello Bella, Billy. Sam said I was to come over and that you would explain the situation, Billy." Her eyes caught the dim light of the room and I caught a glimpse of worry in her eyes similar to my own, our boys were in danger.

"Bella, would you mind explaining what happened to Emily? I should call your father as soon as possible in order to have him meet us here after his shift," his wise eyes searched mine. I looked away and fixed my gaze on my hands, feeling uncomfortable under his stare. I nodded my head and heard him roll his way out of the room.

I heard the chair next to mine scrape out and Emily took her seat and gently placed her hand over mine. The contrast of our skin tones was drastic.

"Bella?" She asked softly, "What happened?"

I looked up at her kind face and felt better just knowing that I wasn't alone as I worried about the pack, and I never would be. Emily was a connection, and understood how I felt. But I doubted even she could understand how I felt responsible for causing the danger in the first place.

"Jake was taking me home and when he opened the door the scent of a vampire was close. But it wasn't Victoria's. There's a new one in the area. Jacob said that the scent was strongest by my house so he wouldn't let me go in. The pack is out tracing the scent and patrolling the house now. I think the plan is for Charlie and I to stay here until the pack feel's its safe for us to return home. This is entirely my fault. Their putting their lives in danger to protect me, it's ridiculous." I put my head down on the table, fighting back the tears that were burning behind my eyes.

I felt Emily gently rub my back as she said, "Now Bella, you are being ridiculous. You are part of the family and that's what family does. Keep each other safe. Besides, it's silly to worry about them; they are capable to take care of themselves." I; however, could still see the worry in her eyes. I didn't press the matter further.

Just then Billy walked in and said, "Bella, your father will be here in a little while, would you like something to eat?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, can I just go lay down for a while somewhere?" I was suddenly very tired, as if Jasper was there lulling me to sleep against my will. The thought of Jasper sent a spasm of pain through my body and I flinched away from those thoughts.

Billy nodded and said, "You can rest in Jacob's room, it should be quieter in there. Just down the hall."

"Thanks, Billy," it didn't take me long to find Jake's room which barely fit his bed with a few inches to spare. I snuggled into Jacob's bed not feeling awkward at all, inhaling his comforting scent, and was asleep in no more than a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that it was extremely dark, sometime in the middle of the night. I heard a soft rain pattering on the roof. I looked around me saw I was in Jacob's room. The previous days' actives came rushing back to me and I flopped back into Jake's bed with a soft sigh.

Then I heard the sound that must have woken me up; a soft creak of floor boards outside the bedroom door. My eyelids flew open as my heart raced. I help my breath afraid to make a sound, though if it was a Victoria or the mystery vampire outside of the door as I suspected it to be, they would clearly hear my pounding heart. I stared at the ceiling not hearing another sound for a few minutes, thinking it may have been my imagination; I tried to calm myself and fall back to sleep.

But I heard another sound, a slight squeaking; something turning that was in desperate need of being greased. I looked to the door and saw the doorknob turning. My heart race sped up even faster than it was before as my mind scrambled only thinking of how I hated how I constantly put those who loved me in danger.

My eyes bulged as the door opened to reveal a hulking figure standing in the frame. I small scream was stopped in my throat as a beam of light stole across the figures face.

MBWHAHAHA I have more written, but I couldn't resist the cliff hanger. Review lots and maybe I'll put up the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you who simply put the story on alert, please please please please please review also. It will only take about ten more seconds of your time and it means a lot. This is just a little more so people don't kill me for the cliff hanger, although this one ends in a bit of one also… there just all over the place. Good things happen when EVERYONE LEAVES REVIEWS! cough cough I'd like to reach thirty five before my next update, I know there's enough people to get it, it's just a matter of how many people spare the ten seconds to leave a review…

_My eyes bulged as the door opened to reveal a hulking figure standing in the frame. I small scream was stopped in my throat as a beam of light stole across the figures face. _

I let out my scream as a soft whimper as Jacob tried to close the door softly, not knowing I was already awake. "Jacob you just about scared me to death," I whispered.

He jumped at my voice, not expecting me to speak, "Did I wake you?" He asked, sitting on the end of his bed.

I sat up and breathed deeply, still trying to calm my racing heart, "Give me a minute to re-start my heart. I thought you were Victoria or something."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to check up on you." His eyes held deep sorrow and my gut constricted causing me to sit fully up and wrap my arms around myself.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sternly.

Jacob looked taken aback as he said, "Nothing's wrong, Bells."

"Don't lie to me, Jacob. I can see it in your eyes, something's wrong," I scooted closer to where he was sitting and forced him to look me in the eyes.

He took a deep breath and looked me in my eyes before he spoke. It was like he was trying to read my eyes, trying to see into my soul to see how what he had to say would affect me, "Well, we followed the new scent to the Seattle area, so it must have just been a bloodsucker passing through. But on our way back we…" he paused for a moment, editing his thoughts.

"Jake," I warned, "I want the truth."

He broke eye contact with me and said to his hands, "We ran into the red headed bloodsucker. But we couldn't get rid of her. She led us to the bloodsucker's big white house and she disappeared, but," he paused again taking a deep breath, "not before she bit Jared."

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen. I choked out, "What… what do you mean she bit him?"

"I don't know. You're the expert with the bloodsuckers, Bella," Jacob pulled away from me, stood up, and opened the bedroom door. "You tell me."

Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!! Review!!!


End file.
